


The Oddly Curious Dossier

by HighlandYorkie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blackmail, Multi, Secrets, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/pseuds/HighlandYorkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Langdale Pike decides to tackle those who would cause harm and distress in his own peculiar way and by gathering around himself a rather oddly curious group of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always adored the character of Langdale Pike and when Granada TV cast Peter Wyngarde in the role back in the 1980's I was in heaven.
> 
> This story features cameos and guest appearances by various canonical characters.
> 
> Inspired and encouraged by darkest-alchemy

Hushed voices and footsteps muffled by partly carpeted floors faded down the corridor while behind a closed door, a crouched figure knelt frozen in place one hand resting on the front of an ornate chest of drawers while the other kept a lockpick held firmly in place.

“Phew” the figure thought “That was the last of the staff going to bed”

Time of course was still of the essence, it never boded well if you took too long on a job like this plus there was the task of getting out of a place like this unseen but then the knelt figure never did have much trouble hiding in the shadows.

Maurice Gilbert let himself smile as the lock finally succumbed to his tender touch and clicked open, then sliding back the cover to his mini dark lantern slightly he looked at the contents of the drawer.

Bundles of letters and other documents were strewn about with the occasional photograph peeking out from amongst them all.

All these were dutifully noted but ultimately ignored and put carefully back in place for they all information he could pass onto “The Govnor” later after he had completed the task at hand, then just as he was about it give up there at the back of the drawer beneath a collection of legal documents was the item he had been searching for.

A lone buff coloured unsealed and unsent letter addressed to a Mr W, carefully Gilbert opened it and checked the contents, sure enough the brief note inside was as filled with vitriol as he had been warned, the writer of which had no qualms about mentioning the fact that they possessed certain letters of Mr W and his male companion and that they intended to hand these over to the authorities if the demands placed were not met with due haste.

Of course this slightly complicated matters since it meant that the lady who’s house he was currently in had these inflammatory letters hidden somewhere other than the drawer he was searching.

Placing the envelope back where he had found it Maurice Gilbert, slowly closed the drawer and locked it then dousing the light on his lantern he edged his way back towards the window through which he had gained entry to the room.

Pausing briefly to pull his scarf back over the lower part of his face and retrieving his fedora from where he had left it. Making sure he had everything with him, he climbed back through the window and perching on the window sill like a strange looking gargoyle he silently closed the window, using a long piece of flexible wire he flicked the clasp to the window back into place and steadied himself for a moment before reaching out for the drainpipe which he rather deftly climbed down.

Turning up his collar against the chill of the night, he casually stepped out into the street and walked away as if he was on a nightly stroll.

A street and a half away a carriage waited, it’s sole occupant huddled into the corner as a gloved hand tapped away to some melody only they could hear.

“Ah Gilbert, so nice of you to join me” a male voice quietly whispered

Maurice Gilbert nodded and stepped into the carriage which slowly moved on.

“Lord Peter” he acknowledged as he seated himself.

“Oh, must you refer to me by that accursed name all the time”

Gilbert shook his head “Your Lordship might not care for the title or the name but it is who you are and who I” he coughed “work, for or rather it’s The Govnor that employs me, that is unless you would have the world know that Langdale Pike associates with the criminal classes”

Sighing heavily Langdale Pike shrugged and moaned “I suppose you are right Maurice, after all everyone knows that Lord Peter Clarence Gable is a recluse, rendered housebound due to a malady of the mind and soul that cannot be cured and Langdale Pike is not afraid of a little gossip directed at him and enough already like to think he is the scum of the earth”

“You are a queer old bird you know” Gilbert chuckled as he took out a pair of tinted glasses and placed them over his narrowed eyes.

“I do believe it takes one to know one” Langdale smiled “So my dear friend what news”

“The lady in question is devious and quite the malicious creature from what I’ve seen, Lor-Govnor”

Langdale Pile leant forward on the cane he grasped in his hands and rested his chin atop them

“Pray continue Maurice”

“Well, I found the note you had got wind of…tucked in amongst a whole bunch of stuff..which I will duly put into my report”

Maurice Gilbert settled back into the plush seats of the covered carriage and continued

“The note mentioned both Mr W and a gentleman friend just like you had said plus it seems that Miss Gre-”

Pike cut him short “ Please..no full names”

Nodding Gilbert corrected himself “Miss G, mentions having already made demands, something I believe Mr W failed to mention to you”

“Was the envelope sealed?”

“Not at all sir, if I might speculate I believe Miss G is waiting to see if Mr W divvies up before turning the screw a little”

The carriage rattled to a halt outside a small private hotel.

“This is what I fear my dear Gilbert, I do not think that Mr W will have any choice but to pay and then what will come of him and his friend”

“You think this lady will still reveal this secret to the police”

Langdale Pike straightened up and looked visibly upset in the half shadow

“I do not fear this will happen, I know it will, why else does she keep sending him these little snippets of her knowledge….and Mr W’s secret isn’t really one at all but if it was to reach the press, his career and reputation would be ruined”

“So now what?” Gilbert asked as he started to open the carriage door

“We wait for the next note to be sent and then we find this horde of hers, females tend to keep such things close…very close”

“But who could get into her private rooms, I don’t deal with the ladies so well for good reasons”

“I think I might have an idea who could gain entry to her boudoir”

“Go on?”

“Ah that would be telling Gilbert, but lets say this man is better at not being seen than you are”

Maurice Gilbert stood and adjusted his scarf that had slipped revealing his ashen skin.

“There ain’t none better than Maurice Gilbert” he muttered half to himself as he slammed the carriage door shut.

Refraining from chuckling at the affront Gilbert had taken, Langdale Pike smiled as he talked.

“The usual time my dear chap, two days from now”

With that said he tapped his cane to the roof of the carriage and the driver urged the horses on.


	2. Chapter 2

As the carriage trundled on towards the family estate, Lord Peter, or Langdale Pike as he was more commonly known by these days, allowed himself to mull over the task ahead.

“Very interesting” he mused “A very interesting situation indeed”

Once he was safely ensconced back at the estate he bid goodnight to the staff and then tucked himself away in his private study, the one room in the house that not even Steven’s his ever faithful butler, as trusted as he was would enter.

Walking over to one of the groaning bookcases he pulled out a rather ample volume and chuckled to himself as he gazed down at the single name etched on the front, Miss Christina Green.

Ever before Lord Peter had taken up the moniker of Langdale Pike he had been slowly accumulating a wealth of information, that in the hands of men like Charles Augustus Milverton would no doubt be used for personal gain but despite his acute appetite for gossip not to mention the odd lavish party, Langdale was not a malicious man and although he kept meticulous records he suppressed far more information than he ever hinted at in the various papers and magazines that carried his column.

Then, it occurred to him one day that he could in fact use his considerable skills to benefit others, though without any direct involvement from himself of course.

Blackmailers soon found that letters and photograph’s with which they intended to ply their nefarious trade were going missing, would be kidnappers found that their intended victims suddenly changed the habits of a lifetime. And all the while, Langdale Pike sat back and smiled as he watched the world go by, content in the knowledge that he had acted as some unseen benefactor to people who loathed him with a passion.

He sat down in his favourite armchair and leafed through the pages of the rather large dossier on Miss Green, or Miss G has he preferred to call her.

This was one of his many little nuances that so annoyed and yet intrigued those that read his column, he did quite often discuss the most scandalous of affairs and in great detail but and this is where he annoyed the masses, he did so without directly naming those involved, there was a hint what had gone on between a Rev H (an overstuffed wastrel that hid behind the cloth) and a Mrs Y (a shy lady of first order) or how Dr P had fallen foul of the opium dens once more.

But never was he so crass as to actually name names and this is what made his column so sort after, not only by those that lived to read about the sordid affairs of others but by person of influence and power who hoped in a vulgar way that their own secrets had somehow been leaked.

He had even at times turn his attentions toward himself and had written many a scathing column on that foppish dolt Lord Peter Clarence Gable, otherwise known as LPCG within his work.

A case in point Langdale once vilified LPCG for daring to host the most extravagant of parties, the sort that reek of an opulence that in the current financial and social climate is found to be grossly offensive to the working classes who barely managed to survive. He also accused him of pandering to the nouveau rich, while ignoring the plight of the many soldiers who had returned home from the various recent wars, broken men. Pike went on to mention that a man of such wealth as LPCG would be far better turning his considerable funds towards good causes rather than wasting them on the numerous dollies and dandies that would frequently visit him for things that are better left undiscovered .

This later of course was not so much of a lie but a gross exaggeration but one that fuelled such a hatred for Landgale Pike and thus when Lord Peter announced that he was retiring even further from the public eye due to such vile comments and accusations, the various classes offered their collective sympathies and duly let him be.

Of course that particular column was a roaring success since he barely hid who he was in fact talking about, a liberty he rarely took with anyone else. There was even talk in the Palace of Westminster that just maybe Langdale Pike had over stepped the mark by making such comments against the fragile and defenceless Lord Peter Gable when it was well known among the right circles that Lord Peter often donated to several charities, anonymously of course, for he was quite the modest man.

And so he slowly started to make his plans reality, almost living a dual life, Lord Peter the invalid recluse who while a trifle eccentric was harmless and the gossip gathering Langdale Pike, the curse of the middle and upper classes.

Now, Miss G was well known to him due to penchant for dabbling in extortion and their paths had crossed several times before in various ways but this time her attempts at blackmail could be the downfall of several important men and that in turn could have an effect at a governmental level.

The fact that there was truth to what she threatened to expose did not bother Lord Peter in the way that it would some. He was far more concerned in the harm it would do to the two parties involved both emotionally and mentally rather than what the authorities would think of the two men and their forbidden affections.

After-all there were more than enough rumours about himself and his preferences, all started by that scoundrel Pike of course.

As he thumbed through the papers on Miss G, he began to notice a pattern, a very slight pattern but one none the less.

It appeared that Miss G would attach herself to some unsuspecting younger brother of her intended victim and gather the information she was after via what is commonly called “pillow talk”. Now while this was not always the case, this thin line connected several important or wealthy men and women, one of whom had unfortunately dealt with the said blackmailing by committing suicide.

It was a shame that Miss G was so hideously greedy, what made it all the worse was the fact that she was a lady of leisure since she had inherited a small fortune after her father, a high ranking officer in the army had died overseas.

Of course there was never a shred of evidence that led back to the fair lady in question and so via his alter ego Langdale Pike, Lord Peter would keep the likes of Miss G at bay from those who would otherwise fall victim to her and her ilk but as with the current assignment sometimes things happened that he was not initially aware of.

Both Mr W and his male companion had been indiscreet on more than one occasion but still, he firmly believed that it shouldn’t matter to anyone, who loved who and by what means.

Placing the volume back on the shelf rather thoughtfully, Lord Peter closed the door to his study behind himself and headed into the drawing room, for there laying upon a silver salver were several unopened invitations one of which he now intended to respond to.

Using a letter opener he slit the top of the embossed envelope and gave it a sniff, ah yes the unmistakable French perfume of Miss G.

There in gilt writing on an ivory coloured card was a simple invitation to a dinner and dance being thrown by Mrs Eckhart-Storne (a kindly dowager, who lived to help the needy) at Miss G’s London residence in order to raise funds for the Royal Hospital for Veterans.

Seating himself at a nearly bureau , he quickly penned a reply apologising for his tardiness in answering the invitation and that he would be honoured to both attend and donate to such a worthy cause. Placing the reply in an envelope he put it to one side where Stevens would see it and make sure it was delivered.

And so his plan of action was slowly beginning to form, he would go to this dinner and try and gain access to Miss G’s private rooms, even if it meant he had to feign an interest in the woman.

Then with a bit of luck he would be able to locate her hidden stash of papers.

“Oh, the things I do for my fellow man” he chuckled as he headed to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Stevens was mulling around the house, making sure that the staff were doing their jobs to his high expectations when he was rather surprised by Lord Peter stood smiling at him fully dressed while he walked slowly down the stairs.

“Is there something wrong, Lor-Mr Pike?” Stevens asked as he took a quick look to the grandfather clock stood in the hall.

“Not at all, Stevens” Lord Peter aka Langdale Pike, replied with a rather uncharacteristic happy tone to his voice.

“Sir does realise that it is well before eleven o’clock in the morning”

“Yes, I do” Lord Peter paused at the bottom of the stairs and semi-draped himself over the ornate bannister “Do you think I could have some breakfast…I’m so frightfully hungry?”

Now Steven’s knew something was wrong, not only did the master never rise before midday if that, he never ate anything before he had drunk several brandy coffees infused with a touch of laudanum to help his nerves, which usually meant he did not eat at all until afternoon tea was served.

“Begging your pardon Lord Peter” the butler paused briefly looking both nervous and concerned “But have you been mixing the opium and Absinthe again?”

Lord Peter simply raised an eyebrow then laughed as he sat on the stairs “God heavens no, I learned from that mistake Stevens, never again do I want to have such visions as I did that night….. no I simply have so much to prepare if I am to attend this blasted gathering in a few days in order to enter the dragons lair” he looked up at the older man who apart from being the family butler was in a way his surrogate father “Or should that be dragoness’s lair…hmm” he stroked his beard rather thoughtfully

Steven’s chuckled “All things considered Lord Peter, I think the female in question is more akin to the black widow or praying mantis and I do hope sir that you are not foolish enough to fall into her trap”.

Standing Lord Peter tapped the butler on the shoulder

“Fear not, I shall be on my guard..now about some breakfast”

“Of course my lord and your letter was sent out first thing” with that said Stevens withdrew and headed to the kitchens in order to break the startling news to the household staff that the master of the house was not only awake but hungry.

Never one to play exactly by the rules Lord Peter decided to eat his breakfast in his study and left the door open for once, so that Stevens would at least be able to find him when the meal was being served.

As Lord Peter reached out for a notebook he stopped as he noticed that the ever present tremors that cursed him were for the moment at least absent, this was such a startling observation that he was forced to sit back as he gazed at his hands, first one then the other, over and over again. The more he inspected them the more surprised he became, all traces of his shattered nerves were gone, then it slowly began to dawn on him that for the first time in many a year that he had not only slept soundly but had awoken feeling refreshed and not in his usual languid state.

How long he had just been sat musing over this revelation he was unsure when Stevens knock on the open study door caused him to startle.

“So sorry Lord Peter, are you wanting breakfast in here?”

Suddenly having changed his mind Lord Peter Clarence Gable stood and strode over to the butler

“No my dear chap, I think I would like breakfast in the morning room”

Steven’s looked at his young master and Lord Peter could tell that the older man was trying to work out how to put a question

“Look at me Stevens and tell me what you see”

“Sir?” Steven’s replied somewhat puzzled

“Look at me and can you see anything different?”

Stevens who knew the various whims of Lord Peter fell silent and did has he was instructed.

“Well, sir…you have dressed yourself and without any prompting and you are wide awake well before twelve”

“Yes, yes do go on”

“Your eyes don’t look so tired today and well I’d say you’d got a bit of colour to your cheeks”

Steven’s stopped and his eyebrows raised as his face paled

“You haven’t got someone upstairs have you Lord Peter, I mean I’m not sure how long we can keep things quiet if you have”

Shaking his head Lord Peter half smiled “No Stevens I can assure you that the only person who slept in my bed was myself”

“But you are right on several accounts, I feel” Lord Peter grinned almost manically “Alive, far more alive than I have done in years”

Stevens matched his grin “This is excellent news Lord Peter, how sir?”

“Ah, now this is were it gets interesting” he lent forward conspiratorially and whispered “It’s the thrill of this business with Miss Green”

Stevens nodded “It’s put some fire in your belly alright but you’ve handled stuff like this before, there was that business with Mrs K and of course I’ll never forget the Mr WH affair”

“Yes, they were all thrilling my dear dear old friend, but this one is different because I am becoming personally involved because those who work with me” he chuckled “Or rather with Langdale Pike would not be able to get within a yard of Miss Green”

“What not even Jeremy Coyle sir and we know how good he is at slipping in and out of places”

“Oh please Stevens, poor Jeremy wouldn’t stand a chance if Christina decided to pounce..you know very well that he refrains from all physical contact and I’m afraid that in order to learn her secrets some sacrifices may have to be made”

“But why you sir, I mean don’t you only like..you know” Stevens blushed slightly as he stumbled over his words

“Oh don’t look like that Stevens, you look like a puppy that’s waiting to be kicked”

“Sorry Lord Peter that was rude of me”

Lord Peter put a hand on the butlers shoulder and tapped it lightly

“If I cannot be honest with you Ian then who can I be, eh”

“Lord Peter..really sir…I must protest!” Stevens blurted out

“At what?”

“Lord Peter Gable in all my years sir….I have never been called by my Christian name, not by you or your father before you”

“Oh” Lord Peter looked down suitably chastised and his lip quivered as his breath caught.

Realising that just maybe he had been a little too harsh Stevens placed his arm around the young lord

“I’m sorry Langdale, it’s just it’s too familiar you see. I mean what if one of the other servants were to hear you call me Ian..it would be like me calling you Peter”

“You used to, I can clearly remember you chasing after me when I tried to run away from home, plus you just called me Langdale”

“Well when I called after you when you was a small boy was because I was worried you would get yourself into more mischief plus your father had given us all permission to call you Peter since you strongly objected to us calling you young master Peter”

Stevens pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away an errant tear that was falling down over Lord Peters cheek

“Plus that Langdale is such a scoundrel, he’s not the sensitive young man that I helped raise after your dear father died, you know he asked me to look out for you” Stevens sighed

“On his deathbed not long before he passed away, he took hold of my hand and made me promise that the wife and me would help your mother raise you and so help me I’ve done my best..to honour not only his request but to do right by you sir”

Lord Peter flung himself at the butler and hugged him tight as he mumbled

“And you have Stevens, if you not for you I would be long dead by my own hand”

Then realising the gross breach in conduct he coughed and backed away a little, looking close to breaking down in tears and for a moment the fear of having a relapse crossed his face.

“Stevens, I’m so very thankfully for all you do and all you have done and hope will continue to do for many more years…you are not only a fine head butler but you are also a very dear friend”

Now it was Stevens turn to blush and he sniffled a little “Thank you Lord Peter, now about we get you your breakfast before this gets any more awkward and the lower staff start to think that we are doing more than embracing each other”

He gave a sly wink as he finished talking.

“True, I’m so very famished and to answer your earlier question Stevens, while I prefer the company of men, I can and still do appreciate the female form and needs must in this case”

As they walked to the morning room Lord Peter discussed his plans for the charity dinner being held at Miss Greens

“I have an idea, could you get a message to JC for me and ask him to join me tomorrow evening after 8pm”

“Of course, but isn’t that the time you are expecting Mr Gilbert sir?”

Lord Peter nodded as he seated himself at the table.

“I think it is about time that some of my people get to know each other or at least get to know that they all help me”

Stevens visibly frowned and wrinkled his nose at this

“Somehow I do not think Mr Gilbert will like JC sir due to the fact that JC is quite the handsome devil plus he’s kind of in the same business”

“Not quite the same at all my dear fellow, Maurice Gilbert is more of a safe cracker while JC is a forger who just happens to be as slippery as Jack Sheppard”

“Ah, let’s just hope Mr Coyle never dances the same tune that Sheppard did”


End file.
